The present invention is directed to a bracket system and brackets for assembling playground equipment, and a method for assembling playground equipment using the bracket system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a bracket system and method of use thereof including several different types of brackets for assembling playground equipment comprising upright posts to which elements such as platforms, ladders, swing beams and the like are secured.
Many different configurations of playground equipment are well known in the art. In many constructions, vertical frame beams or posts provide support for the equipment's individual play units, which may include mounted platforms, towers, ladders, slides, overhead bars, firepoles, ropes, climbing walls, or swing beams. Several of these distinct play units may be interconnected by a single deck, so that a child may reach all of the play units from the same platform. Other units also may be added, including other decks, to enlarge the equipment.
Most known playground equipment is constructed of multiple components, which must be assembled by a user. In all such configurations, many of the components must be attached by hardware or mechanical fasteners such as bolts, screws, or the like. Many types of prior art playground equipment must be pre-assembled during construction, resulting in bulky pieces that are difficult to store and transport. Other types of prior art playground equipment have very complex constructions and connections, requiring the services of a professional with a variety of tools to put it together. Even if a user is supposed to be able to assemble a piece of playground equipment himself, in his own backyard, the means of connecting prior art components to one another frequently is confusing and unclear, with every connector looking the same. Further, owner-assembled playground equipment frequently is not nearly as sturdy or secure as institutional playground equipment, because of sub-par assembly or connecting means.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a rigid, strong, and stable bracket system for assembling modular playground equipment that is simple and straightforward to use. Such a bracket system and method of use thereof allows the playground equipment components together with their brackets to be efficiently and compactly stacked for easy transport and lower shipping costs. Desirably, such a bracket system includes brackets of several different styles, wherein each style is designed to safely and securely connect different types of playground equipment components. Most desirably, such a bracket system and method of use thereof allows users to quickly and easily understand how to assemble their playground equipment; unlike other, prior art means of constructing playground equipment, no professional assistance is required to use the bracket system of the present invention.